Masaki Murakami
Masaki Murakami is a 29 year old freelance reporter in Guyver. Temporarily allied with the Guyvers themselves, he has since become a part of Chronos. Known History Working as a reporter for an unnamed news magazine, Masaki first came to the attention of Chronos when he and his team went to New Guinea to research the culture there. When they decided to investigate the rumors of monsters in the deep forests of an as-yet-unknown portion of the island, they inadvertantly stumbled upon one of the sites where Chronos tested their Zoanoids. The other reporters with him were all killed for one reason or another, but Masaki himself was spared; reasons for this have not been stated in canon, but speculation tends to be that Masaki was determined to be compatable with Chronos' processing methods. How this was accomplished has still not been stated in canon sources. What is known, is that Masaki was taken to Chronos' main headquarters in Arizona, to be part of the processing expirements that they were conducting. The ultimate aim of these expirements was the testing of the abilities and needed genetic-modifications to one Richard Guyot, who was to be the final member of Chronos' Council of Twelve. The test subjects used, Masaki among them, were slated for immediate disposal once the end of their usefulness had been reached. However, this was not to be. One of the scientists who had been put to work on the project, a man named Shinichiro Yamamura - having long ago decided that he would oppose Chronos in any way that he could - released Masaki and the three other Zoalord prototypes from their tanks. With the knowledge that possessed on Chronos and their operating proceedures, Yamamura was able to advise them on the best places to strike. However, their primary target was Richard Guyot, the Zoalord who their lives were being sacrificed to create. However, not one of the Proto-Zoalords present would manage to kill him. The appearance of the Council of Twelve put a permenant stop to Yamamura's plans, and the good doctor himself was killed not soon after. The Proto-Zoalords themselves, save for Masaki, were rounded up and disposed of as well. Masaki, who had the least injuries out of the three, was aided in his escape by Yamamura, and likely the other prototypes as well. Leaving the Arizona base through as-yet unknown means, Masaki returned to Japan. Taking on the guise of a reporter, his job before he had encountered Chronos in the first place, he hept watch on them from the sidelines. Likely knowing a great deal about what they were planning, Masaki was determined to stop them them by any means he could. Though he knew that being processed into a Proto-Zoalord had drastically reduced his lifespan. He also knew that utilizing the battleform he had been granted would shorten it even more. Association with Chronos After having escaped the main headquarters of Chronos, Masaki went into hiding in Japan, biding his time until he could get his hands on one of the Units stored there. These plans of his, however, came to nought. The three Units had already found hosts, and Lisker was long dead at that point. Masaki, seeing that he would never have the opportunity to gain a Unit of his own, decided instead that he would help those people who did have them. When he first encountered Sho, it was during a fight with Aptom and his fellow Lost Numbers. Masaki lent his aid to the young Guyver, acting to distract Dyme from an attack on the boy, but inadvertantly getting captured himself. With another person to protect, however, Sho found new resolve and was able to successfully fight off the Lost Numbers attacking him. After he had done that, Masaki was quick to support him in his endevor, Sho having been shocked by the revalation that his friends - not just his father, as he had initially been lead to believe - had been the targets of Chronos' forces, was all but ready to give in to their demands for his surrender. Stepping in just as Sho was at his lowest, Masaki reassured him, then explained to him that Chronos was not just a threat to his own family, but to every human being on Earth. A fact that Sho had come to realize some time ago, but which had been almost completely forgotten by the boy in his anguish over his missing friends and family. Taking Sho under his wing, Masaki told the boy about another Chronos base in Japan, one hidden deep underground and streaching for miles in several directions: Mt. Minakami. Transformation into Imakarum When Guyot destroyed his dummy Zoacrystal, Masaki was left either dead or in a deathlike state, at the bottom of an erupting Mt. Minakami. Luckily - or unluckily, depending on how one looks at things - he landed at the feet of Alkanphel, just after the Supreme Zoalord had finished disposing of the traitor Richard Guyot. With Guyot's Zoacrystal still clutched in his hand, and a dying Proto-Zoalord at his feet, Alkanphel was not slow about taking the opportunity that had been presented to him. Bringing the comatose Proto-Zoalord with him, likely to the Dead Sea Plant with the Relic remains, Alkanphel, Dr. Balkus, and an unknown number of other scientists and laboratory technicians began the process of transforming him into a full Zoalord and ensuring his loyalty to Alkanphel. What this entailed, how long it took, and the specifics of the alterations made, are all completely unknown at this time. However, Imakarum is completely loyal to Alkanphel's cause and the ideals of Chronos, even attempting to recruit Sho on their first meeting, when Sho and Agito had attempted to invade Cloud Gate. Fanon's View Masaki in Warrior Guyver Masaki in Son of Mine ('verse) Masaki is the father of the titular character in Son of Mine, as well as retaining his career and characteristics from the manga, OAV, and TV series. He is, however, somewhat softer and more approachable than in canon, especially during those times when he talks about his son, and doubly so if the boy himself happens to be present. He tends toward overprotectiveness, not wanting his son to be placed in any more danger than he has been over the time that the two of them have been struggling to survive against Chronos. He also displayed a pronounced slowness to trust even the people who were on his side, seeming to prefer to keep Kenji out of sight rather than to risk taking him back out into the world and having him potentially spotted by Chronos. Masaki in Darkest Hour Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Zoalords Category:Proto-Zoalords and Zoalord-like beings Category:Chronos Category:Guyver allies Category:Sci-fi Category:Speculative Fiction